Match For Hell
by Gsta3
Summary: Embry and Quil's Match Making Skills, Leah and Jacob, lotsa growing families, new characters, Please R&R! ****WARNING***: Attempted suicides, Lemons, Wild Profanities, and spilt blood.
1. Chapter 1

QPOV

Embry just burst through the door, panting as though he had been running for forever everyone gave him a confused look. Until he flopped a bunch of dirty, nasty, old parchment paper on the table and showed us what he had found, a lost Quileute legend. Sam, "Where did you find this?" "I was out running and i-I ran a crossed a cave it was empty but it had this in it. It had Jake's scent all over it except, it wasn't Jake's. I think it was-his great-grandfahers scent." Embry said between pants after a few minutes, a new Quileute legend and not just any new Quileute legend, one about how we got our imprints and why.

We told all the imprints to leave, but Rachel exclaimed, "It's about us! We should get to stay and see why we got so lucky to have you!" Rebecca and Claire chimed in with, "It's not fair'!" and, "I am NOT leaving!" we didn't know what it would say but since it was about why they were here, we couldn't really tell them no. Later that night Sam read the legend out loud at a bonfire once all of us had gotten there just as he had done so many times with the older ones.

_It is said that when a wolf meets **the one**, they imprint. When they imprint all things that make them who they are, all the things that keep them sane and keep them here on our Earth disappear and a new strand is born, a supposedly unbreakable band that is said to belong to one person and without that one person we could not survive._

_**But what if it's a lie?**_

_I have searched and have found that it may not be so. I have figured out that at that one point in our lives, yes, we do need them to stay sane and keep our heads on straight. But what happens when they serve their purpose? When the imprints do what they were supposed to for you? Have any of us every thought of that? Of course not because over the time they are helping you get back on track, you fall in love, you may think it's because of the imprint. _

**_But it's not. _**

_It's the human nature everyone does it when you become so attached to someone who is helping you it just happens. We can't control it, it's not our faults. There has been a record of only one time where an imprint has been killed. That's it. And he was said to have killed himself because he couldn't bear to see another day without her. That too is a lie. I, Ephraim Black, am that one man. My imprint was killed by one of my men. It is true that I was, for a very long time, believed to have perished, however I have not. _

_Each imprint serves a purpose; a purpose specially designed to keep a wolf in his head and focused. Maybe through hardships, or times of great need, but that's why, I have found that once those hardships pass, the imprint is no longer "un-breakable" but however rather weak. Once the imprint serves her purpose to her wolf he is free to end the imprint whenever he wants. However he wants. That is how I, Ephraim Black, Found love again and married._

_So is it true we need our imprints? Yes. Is it true we will need them forever? No. Is an imprint un-breakable? At one point yes. These are all question I have found and answered and so, for the generation that found this, I hope it serves you well._

There was an eerie silence as all the wolves glanced to their imprints I gave a quick glance to Claire and saw in her eyes and all the imprints eyes, Fear. I knew why, they had all lived thinking they had found the perfect one, the one who would never leave and now, that safety net has gone up in flames. Suddenly a quiet hum of wolves speaking to their imprints broke out and Claire said in a quiet, feeble voice that made my heart ache, "Quil, what was my purpose to you? What did I do for you?" the last question was spoken through her tears that I immediately wanted to kill Sam for causing, "Are you going to leave me?"

I pulled her into a tight hug, no matter what that stupid thing said. It can't be true. If it was true why did her feeling this way make me feel so bad? How could I feel her pain if she wasn't connected to me in some way? Than I heard tearing of clothes and watched over Claire's shoulder as all the un-imprinted wolves phased and ran off. Leah Clearwater was the last to phase; she gave Sam a sad look and ran off. I spent the rest of the night just as the other imprinted wolves had, comforting our imprints.

LPOV

Stupid Sam, stupid legend, he knew, he had to have known that he could have left her! He made me believe there was nothing he could do to stay with me he made me beleive , it wasn't his fault. I can't believe I forgave that stupid, ignorant, idiot! I had been out running patrol all night with the other wolves who hadn't imprinted. We all left the scene and started patrolling the border willingly, knowing the other wolves would be to busy with their romance crap to give a shit about their duties as wolves. _Hey Keep your thoughts down SOME of us don't like hearing them!_Embry Chimed in, _Shut up Call if you don't like it go spend some time with the mushy-gushy lovebirds back at Emily's!_

_Never mind, carry on._

Thought so, making my fourth lap around the familiar huge oak tree that signaled where the treaty line ended and also was where most of us dropped our stuff when we phased I heard a familiar ring tone, _You're on the phone with your "girlfriend" she's upset…_Sighing I unphase, shove on a big tee shirt and pick up my dumb phone I groaned mentally to myself at who it was, flipped it open and say as nastily as I can manage, "What do you want Black?"

"Jeeze no love for your all might alpha gosh that hurts Leah anyway, you guys should come down for some food and Em's she made a shit ton and you guys have been running all night and morning so you've gotta be hungry."

"No thanks I don't wanna be around you guys or your imprints."

"You won't be the only one there without one…."

"Yeah cause Embry, Brady, Collin, and Seth are _such_ great company I might just cry if I miss spending _any_ time with them." I started running back to my house at a normal human pace carrying my small bag still talking to Jake….that was weird I mean, Black.

"Well I'll be there too…."

I stopped dead in my tracks

"But you have an imprint…right?"

"Noooo I don't"

"You broke the imprint!"

I could see a smile form on his perfectly shaped lips at the surprise in my voice

"Loose the grin Black." I said annoyed

"How did you know I was smiling?"

"My crazy physic powers, why'd you break it?"

"I….to be quiet honest, was getting sick of the perfection. Her never doing anything wrong always being there when I needed her, same girl to please, same everything, I need a new chick."

I laughed, "Only you Black would get sick of happiness. How'd she take it?"

"She was OK with it, she had Nahuel the other half breed who come down to help us, remember?"

"Yeah I do and that's good the little brat still deserves someone."

"Anyway, I take it you're coming then?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I made you laugh…" He mumbles through the phone.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, sure I'll come; I'll round up the boys and be there soon."

"Bye bye lee-lee."

"Sure sure." I mumbled and heard his laugh right before I ended the call. This boy is going to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Running patrol on the same Tuesday night with Quil, Oh boy am I excited. Jumping out of my short I phase and am immediately hit with a wave of thoughts all about Claire, Claire, and Claire. "_Dude keep it down I really _don't _want to dream of your girlfriend tonight kay?"_

Hearing a mental chuckle I sigh, no point in telling him to stop. He never will unless you start a conversation with him.

"_Hey what do you think about Jake breaking his imprint eh?"_

Quil sighs, "_I don't know how he did it. I would die without Claire-bear."_

"_Yeah I guess if I had one I would too. He told me he was just getting sick of her perfection."_

"_Me_ _too but I- Dude look" _

I looked to where he pointed to in his mind and see Leah and Jake walking up to her door. She is laughing. Leah, actually _laughing_ _"Whoa." _

"_Seriously! How the hell does Jake do that? Every single girl he hangs with no matter how…..miserable__ they are can't help but be happy it's like he has some mood changing power or something."_

Quil laughed, "_Maybe he stole it from the bony blonde-haired leech, what's his name?"_

"_I think it's like John or something like that I don't know maybe…..Jeff?"_

"_Maybe I could get them two together, they seem happy" _I heard Quil think to himself

"_You've got to be kidding! Leah and Jacob…that's like putting Paul and Emily together"_

We both mentally shudder at the thought of Paul and Emily being romantic, EW.

"_But dude think about it. They have a lot of the same experiences, both lost a parent, both phased when not expected to, both left behind in a love triangle, him with Bella and Edward her with Sam and Emily. C'mon they might actually work together."_

Mentally rolling my eyes just for him to understand how ridiculous that sounds I add, "_Yeah it might work, if Samuel doesn't smash his face in for even being how close he is to her now. I wonder where they just came from. Help me keep a mental tab out for that, will ya"?_

I could feel Quil about to plead for me to help him, "_Seriously they seem cute, and this could be fun, finding ways for us to get them to hook up, it would be an interesting project…please help me you know Leah better than anyone, you've _slept _with her."_

I snort, _"Yeah so has Paul why don't you go ask him?"_

"_Because you're my friend, and you're Jake's too. Leah wouldn't be miss perfect for him she would keep things interesting for him. For all you know their kid might just be your imprint in the making?"_

I sigh, "_In case you forgot Leah's Sterile."_

I felt his guilt swell up inside him knowing it's a touchy subject for her, "_Yeah sorry I forgot. Will you help me get them together? Please Embry?"_

I knew I was going to regret this later, "_Yeah sure I'll help you."_

Quil smiles a devious wolfy grin, _"Here's the plan."_

LPOV

I opened my eyes and six giant chocolate colored ones stared back at me.

Kilee whispers to Kami, "She's awake. Now what?"

Kyle," RUNN!" I hopped out of bed chasing the horrible little mongrels out of my room and down the stairs where I came face to face with my mother.

"Leah, stop acting like a stupid child it's bad enough you can't hold down a job, you dress like a hooker, and hang around sweaty boys all the time the least you could do is do it maturely."

I quivered violently and stared at her burning holes into her irises, "You think I chose this life? Do you think I chose for my boyfriend to break up with me for my cousin, for my father to die and for me to become some giant wolf freak!" I shouted at her

"Of course not! But the least you could do is brush your hair!, put on some makeup!, wear better clothes!, try to make the best of what you have not the worst!" she shouted right back

"The worst of what I have is you, and Charlie. I love my life, these are the only clothes I can offard, I can't brush my hair because its too damn short and does no good, I can't hold down a job because I have to keep quitting so I can run patrol for my little brother Seth, Remember him! I run patrol for him so HE can sleep, so HE can hold down a job, so HE can support your ass because you and your replacement over here can't do anything!" I quivered more and more frequently just when Seth burst in the door and tried to dragged me out.

I stopped him and looked at him, "Don't Seth, don't." Jacob came bounding up the steps, "What happened."

That's when I broke down, "Well you just missed the last episode, my mother called me a hooker practically said i was useless and acted as though I chose this like for me, she yelled at me for having fun with the pups and I honestly don't know who she is anymore. sorry you missed the show _Black_ maybe you can catch it next time."

I bolted down the steps ran into the forest faster than I knew I should in public and phased not bothering to strip first.

I didn't even realize he was following me until 5 minutes later when I heard him step on a twig. I had unphased a few minutes ago and stopped at the oak tree grabbing brady's big tee shirt and threw it over my head, I was just walking now, through the forest, through every terrain that cross me until I got to a river I knew was to deep for me to pass in human form but I didn't feel like phasing so I just sat at the edge of the river and wrapped my arms around my knees.

A few seconds later he sat silently by me. We both just sat there for what seemed to be hours but was probably only minutes. I was cold. I ran only at 104.2 degrees so I was still able to get cold. his heat was radiating off his body, his amazing body. So inviting, so welcoming I wanted to indulge myself in his warmth and lay there forev-

"I'm sorry Leah." His voice broke my train of daydream "What did you do?" I croaked my voice cracky because I had yelled so much and than almost cried. He laughed gently, "Nothing it was more of a comforting gesture to show I understood your pain." I closed my eyes and listened to the deep blue silk ribbon than flows infront of me and slowly answered, "Oh, Thankyou Jacob." "Sure sure." he said. I didn't even have to open my eyes to know he was smiling to himself, his 10 million dollar smile that I always envied.

A thought occured to me "How did you know to come to my place?" He shrugged, "Embry and Quil came up to me while I was walking around in teh forest and told me you needed me. So I came." I frowned, how the heck would Quil and Embry know I needed him, they weren't even there. Which I don't at all need Jacob Black In anyway, shape, or form, for the record. "Leah?" His deep voice spoke softly. "Yeah?" I asked "Look at me please?"

I looked at him and stared into his deep earnest eyes, lost in their complexity, the different colors. One who just glimpsed would see black but with the sunlight streaming through the trees and at his eyes they revealed goldenbrown sparks like embers in a night sky, all different. Some duller than others and some so bright they looked like actual Embers themselves. "Leah?" He spoke my name again making it sound much prettier than it really was. "Yes Jacob?" I asked wondering what he was about to do. "You're very beautiful you know that right?" he tilt his head to the side and my breath caught in my throat.

What the hell was he doing calling me beautiful, did he really think that, was he just saying it because I was sad? I looked down not wanting to reveal my confusion to him. He took my chin in his hand gently and said a little more forcefully now, "You know that don't you Leah?" "Why the hell does that matter." I croaked "Because i think you forgot that you were and that is wrong because you are." he said. "Well aren't you just so damn deep." I sneered, I just now noticed how much more close he had gotten to me in the last few minutes, our legs brushing sending a tingling sensation through my left leg. "Can you back off?." I said quietly not meaning it really just to see what he would to.

Before I realized what was happening Jacob smashed his mouth against my roughly making me go on my back his mouth glued to mine moving perfectly in harmony. All senses of cold were gone all i felt was Jacob his heat his very define muscles on my stomach. his legs inbetween mine. My arms slid around his neck pinning him to me, my leg slid up his back and we both moaned in harmony his tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth eagerly. I frowned as he pulled away and he smirked, "Do you still want me to 'back off'?" I bit my lip and look at his lips and he tenderly pressed them to mine again, Pressed them to mine _lustfully_.

During our kiss I realized. This was Jacob. My alpha. My little brothers Role Modle. On top of me, a guy 3 whole years younger than me a guy who I definatley should NOT be kissing right now.

I pushed him off of me and he stared at me confused i shook my head, "No, it isn't right. We can't, I can't, I can't...right now, I need to...go?" I spit out the last word as a question and ran off phasing in a matter of seconds leaving the best thing that has ever happened to me in a very long time behind me, next to the river of deep blue silk.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the original twilight characters so far only the three pups are of my own brilliance

Hey guys! Thank you everyone sooo much for all the wonderful reviews I love your help, I was thinking about getting rid of the story because someone told me it was completely bad and I acutally deleted the entire thing but now I am putting it back up! I would like to know of all the things you don't like, story mistakes, and things of that nature in reviews please do R&R! Enjoy! (p.s. I would've gotten this up sooner but fanfic was haven some problems_** – ****Moon Willow3**

**LPOV**

Shit, Shit, Shit! I just got news a few minutes ago that I had Patrol with Jake it isn't going to be so great since what happened last week at the river. I still feel his lips but know I shouldn't, I've been avoiding him all week until he pulled the alpha card out on me and forced this patrol on me.

I'm currently on my way to Em's to have dinner, huge dinner. She invited all the wolves so Seth begged me to go and I can't say no to him.

Pulling my feet up the steps and dragging them to the door, it opened before I could touch the doorbell, to a tiny little pixie face with black spiky hair, "Alice? What are you doing here?" Alice used to come to these things when Jacob was with Renesmee but I thought she would stop since the break.

She looked up her face tilting almost all the way back to see my face then she smiled at me, 'Just because my niece isn't dating your top doggie anymore doesn't mean I can't come visit my favorite she-wolf." I roll my eyes, "I'm the _only_ she-wolf" laughing, she pulls me inside and I see a intensely intrigued Emmett in a football game with his arm wrapped around an un-happy looking Rosalie who looks like she smells something nasty. No sign of Jacob yet, so far so good.

I chuckle to myself and Alice flits over to a, rather relaxed jasper. "I'm glad you're happy Jazz, since you guys smell so much your stench covers up the imprints so it's all good" she told me as I walked over to her and Jasper. I smile, "Hey Jasper, how are you?" "Quiet well actually but you are rather, conflicted." I look away uncomfortably and a sense of calm washes over me and I smile at him and he winks.

"I should go help Emily with dinner." I say as happily as I can manage to witch I heard Jasper laugh at my, probably pitiful, attempt to sound happy. Walking through the beautiful granite rope lined archway I am hit with amazing smells of Emily's cooking.

What no one knows is that I taught her to cook; almost all of her recipes are ones I showed her. When she first cooked for the wolves she tried to tell them where she got the recipe but I interrupted. Why not let her have her glory?

Emily looked up from struggling to cut a sweet potato. Em has never been good at cutting things, walking over to her, she sets the knife down and steps to the right letting me take control, "First off, you're using a smooth edged knife on something with skin. Never do that, if it has skin you need a serrated edge to break the skin. And second of all, this knife is too big for your dainty little hands."

I inform her as I trade her, way to big knife that's probably made for Sam, for a smaller serrated one and start professionally cutting the sweet potato as she "ooohh….'s" at me. After cutting two I hand her the knife, "Your turn."

I watch as she timidly takes the knife and begins to try to cut the potato again, after two cuts she curses under her breath and drops the knife examining the small cut on her pinkie finger. I laugh lightly as she sticks it in her mouth and gives me a look saying, 'I give up you do it' and trades spots with me. I cut the 47 more potatoes and throw them in a pot to soften for mashed potatoes.

"_Oh Leah!" _Alice sing-songs from the living room and I pass Emily who is back to stirring her giant pot of homemade BBQ sauce. When I get in there she is beckoning with her hand and jumping up and down excitedly for me to come closer.

"What?" I ask as soon as I get close enough, "I just saw your future!" she practically screams and everybody is smiling/smirking/ raising eyebrows (some of the imprints or, like Rebecca Black who is just down here visiting, are totally confused)

I smile, "How?" "Well the whole reason I can't see any of the boys futures is because I have nothing in common with them, I'm a vampire, was a human, and am a girl, they aren't any of those but you may not be vampire or human but you're a _girl! _So am i!" she says happily, "It was really super fuzzy and unclear but non-the-less I saw it!" I laugh at her excitement but my happyness disappears quickly.

"Dinner is done!" Samuel calls while carrying in a huge stack of burgers and steaks. When we call get in there I almost pass out, Jacob is helping him carry in burgers.

That's why I didn't see him! He was outside! He was also looking super delicious in a form fitting dark grey tee-shirt and jeans. Matching gray vans and a grey and white striped jacket on with the hood resting lazily on the back of his head and sleeves pushed up. Alice, "You're wearing the outfit I forcefully bought you!"

Jacob looks up to reply but his eyes immediately set on me and his dark eyes dart back down to the plate he was making for Kyle, the only boy pup, "Uh yeah I am, thought I might as well wear it sometime, right?" he replied a little to quiet for him. "I knew it would look good on you." Alice says as she pokes something invisible in the air triumphantly.

Once I sit down on the floor I am surrounded by the three, seven year olds, Kami, Kilee and Kyle whose eyes that are identical to Kim's, but they all had Jared's hair color, seeing this always made me laugh inside.

I used to be secretly jealous of Jared's hair color and now they have it and always admired the hazel of my best friend Kim's which they now have as well. Kyle had to be directly in front of me in his little black and neon green gangsta jacket as he tried to fix the hood so it hung as low as Jacob's.

When he finally got mad because he couldn't do it and shoved it back, I laughed and gently picked it up and placed it perfectly on the back of his head. He muttered, "Thanks" and Kim smiled at me from across the room. I may not be able to have my own kids but I will sure help with all of the packs little children.

Embry and Quil come in and their eyes scan the room until they see Jacob and I and they seem rather upset. Quil starts muttering to Embry I could only catch a few words which consist of, You Said, Maybe, Work, Idiot, and Alice, angrily, they grab some left over burgers and sit down greeting the rest of the guys. After dinner came time for the Cullen's to leave because they promised Esme they'd be back in time for hunting. Gross, anyway I guess I'll go start my terribly awkward night with Jacob freaking Black.

QPOV

"Okay so what if our first plan failed, this second one is foolproof!" I tried unsuccessfully to convince Embry to not give up as we walked toward his place; Claire was at Renesmee's for the night so I was all free. I needed his expertise on Leah Clearwater I knew nothing about her. Him and Jake were obsessed with her in high school, I however, found their constant talking about her and freezing ups when she walked by kind of stalkerish but than again they've both gotten closer to her than I ever have so….

Embry sighed, "They. Are. Hopeless! Did you see how sad Jake looked! I don't think she likes him! He looked pitiful tonight." I laughed, "He did look like a lost puppy, pun intended, but seriously she does like him she is just….afraid to love, wouldn't you be?" Embry looked at me like I was an alien from space, "When the hell did you get so damn girly! I don't like it!" I shrugged, "I'm not girly, just determined." "Whatever you wanna call it man, it's creepy." He called over his shoulder as he plopped on his couch and I helped myself to his food.

Plopping next to him and shoving my hand into a bag of potato chips, "So what do you think would help?" I asked hoping he had an idea because I honestly didn't. "Maybe we could trap them in a room and force them together?" he said shrugging I laughed, "And watch them rip our faces off when we're dumb enough to let them out." "Uhh okay your turn?" he said. "Uhhm, we could like make Leah wear something real skimpy, that'd get him _real _happy." I guessed "And how do you think we're going to get her into something skimpy?" Embry laughed thinking of the possibilities and I don't even wanna know what he was thinking about. Em took a swig o his yoo-hoo and added, "Plus it's not Jake that's the problem it's Leah's damn stubbornness if we could get her to let her guard down…"

"Maybe we should take a break...we have been working hard,,,," I said, we have been working like, awhile, on this. Embry nodded in agreement, "Yeah...A break. Hey, Wanna play some Wii?" I smiles, "Totally."

**JPOV**

_Why'd she leave? What did I do? Was it me? Was it her? Did I hurt her? Scare her?_ These open thoughts racing through my head disappeared as soon as I felt her phase, it was beautiful, her company. I always loved her wolf it was so feminine, compared to the others anyone who knew wolves could tell she was female just by looking at her light grey, almost ashy fur and how it fluffed perfectly and the broad white silky part on her chest that I always loved 'Accidentally" rubbing against.

I felt a tug in my heart at the though, despite my broken imprint with Renesmee I still sometimes felt the pang of guilt, my dad guessed it was probably because I haven't replaced her yet so now one of the cords that should be holding to the Earth isn't.

Without the usual, 'Hello Black' she began her usual track around the treaty line at a speed I could never compete to, her grace always took my breath away. I raced after her determined to get into her thoughts. See why she left me but she was blocking me out so fiercely it gave me a headache.

_Leah!_ I called out praying she could hear me

_Leah C'mon don't ignore me! Please!_

She suddenly stopped I almost ran straight into her and she turned around her face so….pain filled I was taken aback and she whipped it forward and kept going. She always did this when she didn't want to deal with something she pushed it away which means I had to get mad and in return open my big dumb mouth and make her mad.

_WHAT LEAH! I KISSED YOU SO WHAT! ARE YOU SCARED BECAUSE OF UELY? DID HE MAKE YOU SCARED? ALONE? HMM? WHAT! CAN'T HEAR YOU! ARE YOU ASHAMED?_

I felt her quiver even as a wolf and suddenly all walls were down and all of her worst memories were thrown at me. Sam saying Emily's name during him and Leah having sex him telling her he was leaving her for her cousin, her cutting herself, her getting news that Harry died from Sam, His last words to her, her mother getting re-married, all of these memories hit me at once paralyzing me with her unending pain and I realized just how much she's been holding back.

_Leah wait I didn't mean to-_

Fuck! She unphased.

Just as I was about to follow her, a new born vampire's scent crossed my path and instinctivley I ran after it. Alone.

LPOV

I phased and without saying hello to Jacob and ran as fast as I could on my first lap, after my first lap going as fast as I could, holding my guard up so strongly my teeth clenched together so hard I heard them grind, loud in my ear.

After my 2nd lap I started slowing down thinking he was going to leave me alone for once, which would be an absolute miracle. I focused on the earthy moss under my paw pads the mud in between my nails and the wind in my fur and was soothed for a moment just when some thoughts started leaking in _lea-! Don't ignore- plea-! _I felt him on my tail and realized I'd slowed down enough for him to catch up, if he ran as fast as he possibly could.

I turned around and gave him the nastiest look I could and bared my teeth, judging my his facial expressions, it was nasty, I whipped my head back and ran faster and shoved him hard out of my mind. I didn't want to talk to him. I just wanted to get my stupid damn 50 laps over with and go trade in with Jared. 6th lap suddenly a wave of anger hit me.

_WHAT LEAH! I KISSED YOU SO WHAT! ARE YOU SCARED BECAUSE OF UELY? DID HE MAKE YOU SCARED? ALONE? HMM? WHAT! CAN'T HEAR YOU!ARE YOU ASHAMED OF KISSING ME?_

That was it. I was sick of his games and HOW DARE HE! I felt myself quiver widely and I felt the worst pain I ever had and let all my guard down.

Only long enough for me to send him the worst memories I had in my entire mind. I was able to do that, send people agonizing memories and they leave me alone, I sent him all the ones off the top of my head. He stopped in his tracks, served the bastard right he didn't deserve to do that to me I never did anything wrong but…. Ugh!

My tears blurred my vision widely as a wolf and I unphased, ran faster than I ever have as human to the big oak tree and grab my shirt and shorts through them on, _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. NOT in front if him! _While running I smelt a wave of vampire.

Unknown vampire. I kept running away, not because I didn't totally want to go back there and rip his fucking eyes out for what he said to me because he has no right to, but because he seemed to not care about me at all.

I ran across the busy highway and stalked off toward my house just as Paul pulls up on the side of the road, in his '57 Cadillac. "Need a ride, you look kind of…..pissed." I love Paul, not like romantically but we have been friends for like ever.

We are hothead 1 and hothead 2. I sat in his car and scrunched my nose at the smell. Sam, it smells like Sam in here, it always has. Probably because the stupid fake, good-for-nothing, "alpha" has been to busy being a jackass to go buy himself his own car, "Hey, can you quit muttering to yourself you're starting to make me think you're going to phase in my car." Paul chuckled.

Crap, great now I'm talking to myself, "Yeah, sorry." I mutter and stare out the window and Paul pats my shoulder lightly, "What did Jake-ass do?"

I laughed, when Jacob first made his own pack me and Paul had come up with some…..creative nicknames for him. I thought about asking him, 'How'd you know it was about him?' but Paul would have said something like 'No one else is able to get you that pissed off besides Sam, and he is in Florida visiting another long lost aunt' or whatever. "Nothing, he did nothing." I said curtly, it's not that I'm not all game for talking about my feelings with Paul of all people but, I really didn't want to say something about the kiss by accident.

And Paul, being the bastard he is said back, "Sure sure." Jacob's tag, It's always been Jacob's tag. Suddenly that walk home through the highway seemed better than a ride home with him. I sighed and looked out the window and waited to be driven home.

When Paul pulled up in front of Sam fucking Uely's house, I whipped my head toward him and practically yelled, "Why in all of fucking hell did you bring me here?" he laughed, "You're hungry, your stomachs been growling I didn't want you to "accidentally" set yourself on fire again. So let's eat. If you like i'll go in and grab us some food and get back here and we can eat at your place." I rolled my eyes, "We?" "Well you could walk home with a bunch of food in your hands or you could catch a ride again from me." He said smirking.

I sigh mentally at what I'm about to say and know I'll pay for it later, "Let's go and get this over with"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for all of the amazing review I love them all so much please keep them up sorry for any delay I had AIMS this week so I've been busy busy busy! Anyway please enjoy this chapter!-Moonwillow**

Inside the home that should have been mine, would have been mine, and could have been mine Sam's pack was all lounging…well, not really. See, Jacob's pack, we're small, and we know each other, Sam's pack is huge and almost no one is friends with the other. My pack has a connection that Sam's never will so; they can't really be relaxed around each other.

It's like going to a family reunion but….not knowing any of the family. Awkward, it was only _not_ awkward when my pack was there; Jake has the way of making everyone less, tense, just by his sunny presence. A presence I don't ever want around me.

All eyes turn to us at the sight of me. My pack never comes around here any more; it's just weird, especially with me because even when I was in Sam's disgusting excuse for a pack, I still never came around here. Seeing me would be like seeing someone dead walk up and wave hi.

Paul burst out laughing at there faces when he did they all stared at him incredulously and he says, "Look what this dog dragged in." motioning to me. It was kind of funny especially since Emily dropped her plate of overly sweet cookies. I rolled my eyes as Sam walks up and says, "Nice to see you again Leah," "Sure sure." I mumble, loud enough so he could hear me. It pisses him off when I use Jacob's tag, and that's exactly why I do it.

Sam sighs and looks at Paul, "Why'd you bring her here?" Paul chuckles evilly, "You sound just like she did except withoall the profanity. I brought her because she was hungry and I'm not wasting my money on her food." I smirk and Emily smiles happily, she has it in her head that when I come here it's like I've forgiven her, which I haven't. Sam left me, around the same time Edward left Bella but my story was way different.

While Bella moped and everyone comforted her and said it was 'okay' for her to be depressed, I got yelled at, called unbelievable and probably not even real names, and was basically told I was over-reacting to the whole situation. Unlike Bella Freaking Swan, I didn't mope, I went back to school, I went on, and I just had a chip on my shoulder.

I was mad at Emily, it was obvious. Whenever I brought it up with anyone just slightly I would get told off mostly it sounded like this, "Leah you're being a bitch you're cousin is amazing, so nice and trying to make it up to you she is trying to make it better and you just refuse to get over yourself and forgive her." That one was one of the many quotes from my very own mother, so supportive isn't she?

I glare back at her and she immediately paints on the fake-ass, sad pouting, about to cry face. Rachel Black floats on over hugs Paul and says, "Hey yang." "Yin" I reply. When Rae and I were little we figured out she was a Yin and I was a Yang Zodiac sign wise and we called ourselves that ever since.

Rachel was my best friend and was the only bitch in la-push who just might be able to stand a chance against me in a face off. We don't hang out that much anymore because Sam's, too-big-of-an-ego, won't let Jake join the two packs and be alpha, like he should.

We all know Jake could take the Alpha title right out from under Sam's ass and pull it so hard Sam would do a fucking face plant, but he won't. He's too nice, fucking idiot. Practically anyone could take the title from Sam, he's weak.

Sam clears his throat, ruining my train of thought, bastard. "Well Leah you are welcome to any food you can muster up. Enjoy" And with that stupid, corny, and completely fake "welcome" he retreats and goes to comfort his stupid imprint.

Paul introduces me to two new wolves which I guess little Jakey forgot to mention to his second in command. a.k.a me. "Leah, This is Kyle"-motions to tall muscular boy with slightly asian features- "and Andrew"-Motions to super tan and kinda stocky looking Emmett werewolf version boy- Kyle and Andrew. Boys who were in the seventh grade when I was a senior. they are now 16 each and new wolfs.

Andrew smirks, looks at me head to toe and never meets my eyes once but meets my boobs plenty, pulling his chin up so he looks me in the eye I snarl, "Enjoying the damn view?" He quickly realizes I am not to be messed with and shakes his head but i'm not done messing with him yet, "No, you don't think my body is a good enough view?" he stammers, "No-no that's... not it, it's just...Sorry?" rolling my eyes I laugh, "Damn straight your sorry, do it again and we can take the view a little further and I'll strip for ya. Than I will gladly phase and rip your fucking balls off." Kyle bursts out laughing. I smile at kyle and release Andrews chin.

Paul than leads me too the kitchen and while I am assembling my first burger he mentions, "Rachel is pregnant. She tried to tell you while she was hugging me but you didn't see her mouthed words, she thought you should be first to know."

"You know." I said pointedly

Rachel walks in and says, "Can't keep a damn thing from this man. You would have been first Leah...Paul, how'd you know?" she says while eyeing him carefully, he smiles in a way non-Paul like a way that...a father would smile, "I heard the babies heart beats last night while you were sleeping and sure enough, they're there."

I raise my eye brows, "They. Heart Beat**_s_**" Rachel's eyes widen and she practically screams, "They!" Paul snickers and Rachel starts beating him with a towel in the chest saying between hits, "You-fucking-bastard-*hit hit*-They!-i-didn't-even-want-one-and-now-you-gave-me-two!" He grabs the towel and kisses her and my eyes dart down to my now empty plate and I start assembling another burger.

After taking a bite of my second burger my phone starts to ring , I don't answer but I start checking it after it stops ringing and I curse to myself as the little scratched up screen blinks, **Recorded Phone Message From: All Mighty Alpha. **Sighing I listen to the message :**Hey just in case you cared, I took care of the new vampire that happened to stroll by during our fight. I got a dislocated shoulder but I deserve worse, I'm sorry Leah I really am I just...I don't know. But leah you should know I-**

***Renesmee Voice In Backround* Hurry up already and get done talking to your little servant I'm tired and want a back rub **

***Jake* Ness, I'm apollogizing-*Ness* Like she even has freaking feelings, the chick is a total bitch. *Jake* I am sorry Lee. Got to Go, Call me, Bye.**

Shaking violently I run out of the house, not even caring about Paul's futile attempts to call me back. Phasing fast I rip through the forest in a total rampage. No feelings? No fucking feelings? I may not have any but there is one feeling she will get when I am done doing what I am gonna do. Guilt.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know! Leah finally admitted her feelings for ****Jacob, where do you think she went? Will Jake or Sam find her first?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own twilight, Please R&R and Thanks for reading…Enjoy~ Moon Willow3**

**LPOV**

It's been dark for awhile now, I don't have any feelings right...so it wouldn't matter if I stayed missing for awhile, they wouldn't even realize I was dead until they find my body. I don't have any clue where I am all I know is that whole thing happened a day ago.

I just now stopped running, only because I know that if I keep running like I was without getting more calories into my system I'll pass out from hunger. I don't have any clothes. Imagine the sight of me, a tall, tan, short black cropped haired girl sitting naked with her knees wrapped around her chest, makeup streaming and looking absolutely terrible…in the middle of the forest, with no one else around, how interesting would that be?

I can never go back there, it's not like it would make a difference if I did, it wouldn't matter how much I loved him, I would still have to watch in agony as he fell for another girl, loved her, hugged, kissed, and cared for _**her **_I won't put myself through that_**. **_

I could probably raid some persons house for clothes, most every human must be either asleep or out partying on a Saturday Night. My stomach rumbled again and aches with growing hunger. I could die. It would be easy for me, I have nothing worth living for, Seth has Mom so he'll be okay, Mom has Dad's replacement so that would be okay for her, not like she would care if I came home or not.

Standing up slowly I make my way to the nearest cliff. Stumbling through the various textures on the ground, the moss, dirt, and grass are a welcome to my feet. My new, superhuman eyes allowed me to see the wonderworks of the world, the things humans can't see, the tiny roots connecting the grass and trees to the ground, I could feel the water running through the roots, deep, connecting, intertwining, a close knit family together in harmony. The smell of the honey dew surrounds, most wouldn't smell it for it is usually taken over by the smell of the fresh soil. But I can smell it, the last smell I will ever greet in my life.

So caught up in the wonderful scene I fall and scrape myself on a rock, my knee left a tiny trace of blood on the rock I stand and continue on.

I break through into the cliff and see the waves crashing at least 50 feet below me, I'm not Bella, I'm not pathetic and I am not just going to jump to drown myself... I am vinegar when it comes to water, we don't mix, but me and the earth, we are one. I intend to become part of it naturally when I die.

Scanning the ground I break off a piece of the grey stone on the ground, it comes off firm and jagged, I smile. Perfect. Positioning myself with my back to the opening I came through, I slice both my wrists for good measure and then I drive the rock swiftly through my abdomen.

**S (**Sam)** POV**

Emily's breathing has always soothed me. Knowing she is right here next to me alive and well is all I ever need. I tried finding Leah but gave up after hours and hours of searching for her. It was impossible, not like she wants me anyway. How could she do that to me? Confess her love for **Him.** She isn't his, Leah is mine. He has no right to her; bet he stopped searching before I did.

Emily stirs next to me and awakens, "Sam, babe, what's wrong, you're growling." I smile at her, so loving she is, "Nothing Hun just worried about Leah." She sits on top of me smiling, "I can make you forget." I smile and kiss her passionately our tongues intertwine hotly but I immediately feel a pang of guilt for doing what I am about to with Emily when Leah is missing and I push her back gently I'm in the mood for sex, but it's not right. "Emily, you're cousin is missing, how about we…don't?" she shoves off me angrily and scoffs "Ugh!, Stop worrying about her already she has run away before it's nothing new, she does it for attention she'll come back once she realizes no one cares." She says rolling her eyes and I feel that stupid imprint pull, I sigh, "Sorry Em." I continue to kiss her and flip her on her back, my wolf instinct takes control and Emily moans.

**JPOV!**

Got to find her, Got. To find her, I Have Got To Find HER! I haven't stopped running yet Leah is fast, faster than me, any time for rest it more time for her to get farther from me. Her scent is fading the farther I go but I can still smell her alluring scent, better then the scent of every flower in the desert.

Why did she have to run phased, I could easily catch her human form but _damn_ no way in hell I could get to her in wolf, I can't her a hint of her thoughts, maybe she phased back, it would explain her weaker scent. I run into a strong scent of her, almost too strong, scents are usually only this strong if blood is spilt. I look around for the source and see a rock on the ground, most couldn't tell but there were traces of blood on the rocky ground, I follow the scent for a few minutes and smile in victory.

The trees thinned into beautiful cliff scenery. Leah was standing, her back to me, looking like she was about to jump off the edge. I phase back, pull on shorts and grab her wrist and spin her around smiling, relieved I had found her "Where do you think you're go-" my eyes widen Leah is staring at me naked, her beautiful blue eyes cold and lifeless wide like an owls, a smile frozen on her face as my eyes trail down her godlike body following her arms to her stomach, where she has pierced herself with a large sharp rock I gasp.

Her eyes frozen with shock and her hands still gripping the grey jagged rock firmly, I watch crimson blood seep from her stomach, so profusely it turns a dark almost black color "Leah what did you-"she positioned herself to pull it out and I yanked her hands from it, "Oh no you don't, you will NOT bleed to death!" I scream to her, I feel warm wetness on my hands as I realize she has cut her wrists too.

She falls to her knees and I catch her, laying her on her back, "Shit Leah just….SHIT! Why the hell would you-" I sigh and brush her hair back from her perfect face "You stupid, stupid girl!" I hear leaves behind me crunch and I stand about ready to beat the shit out of whatever comes close, just to get rid of anger. A tall gorgeous blonde steps through in her famous stilettos, "I don't think now is the time to be reprimanding her…dog." I sigh at Rosalie and she picks her up, I interject, "I- I can carry her." She glares, "Her wound is worst them Emmett's full on bear attack and he died. Do you really want to race to see who could get her to Carlisle faster? 'Cause I think we already know who would." I look down in quick defeat as she speeds away and says behind her shoulder, "See you there!" I run to catch her phasing and my clothes fall to shred as I growl running after her.

**LPOV**

I am floating, blissful, weightless, until I hear my fathers voice calling to me, then I get this sudden feeling of unease like I'm not where I belong "Leah, Leah what are you doing here…you can't be here yet it's not your time!" I smile as I see him, just as I remember him, he was now shorter than me due to the phasing incident but it didn't matter I was here, with Dad. "Daddy! You're…alive?" He shakes his head, "If only, no. I'm not Liliuokalani. (pronounces: Lee lee Lou ka lawn ee)" I smile remembering his little nickname he gave me when I was little; he said that was the name of a Hawaiian queen, a strong Hawaiian queen.

"Than…how come you're here?" I ask, confused, what is he doing here? Am I dreaming? He sighs and pats the seat next to him and I sit "I should be asking you that, this is where everyone goes when they die, when we die we go to the place where we are wanted most and where we want to go the most, with the people we belong with."

Looking around I realize this flawless park is all around me, with swings and see-saws, monkey bars and slides, a beautiful place but it's so empty, "Where is everyone?" I ask, he shrugs, "They are not here yet, they aren't meant to die yet, and they are still living. As you should be."

I sigh frustrated that he doesn't agree with me, how could he not I should be dead If I was he would still be alive! "But Dad, aren't you lonely?" he smiles the smile I have always loved seeing the one that says that was a dumb question to ask, "No, because I know someday you all will be here with me enjoying this eternity. Also because I watch you all the time, I watch the decisions you make and how you run your lives. I know which decisions will lead you where, it's like, looking on a forever moving map. Right now Jacob is making a very difficult decision. One that could change his and your future when you leave here."

I close my eyes, "I'm leaving?" He rubs my back, "Yes very soon now, you're better off up there and trust me soon you won't want to come back here for awhile...depending on his decision" I look at him, "Why? What's Jacob's decision?"

I suddenly don't feel his hand on my back anymore and look around to see Dad fading into the background of a blinding light, "Wait! Dad what- what's his- his….." I feel like I'm drifting away I hear a long steady beep in my ears, deafening loud, I hear my name in a voice of silk and I hear my mothers hysterical crying.

Blackness surrounds my eyesight for a moment and suddenly the long beep stops completely and there is silence…beep…beep…beep. "Oh thank god!" I hear my mother cry through her tears and my eyes flitter open and are immediately greeted with a hot white light above my head and I jerk my head away from it.

Carlisle voice fills my head, "Leah can you hear me? We are going to make you fall asleep now; but you're going to be okay." A tiny pinch in my arm and the dark, deep sleep I ache for greets me like an old friend


	6. Chapter 6

**So so so so so so sorry for the delay I moved recently and we got a new computer and all my files on the story were lost so I had to start from scratch! Thanks so much to Adara Lucielle, Luce 666, and Cookiedmonster for adding my story to your favorites, also thank you Brankel 1 for reviewing it, and another thanks to Tashiie for adding me to your favorite author's list! I love getting notifications like that and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.-Moon Willow~3 R&R! (Pretty Please)**

JPOV

"So, she is going to be alright, right Carlisle?" I asked, pulling Carlisle aside from everyone watching Leah sleep.

He gave a light shrug and said, "It is hard to tell, giving her the amount of vampire venom we did to re-start her heart could change her slightly. As far as I can tell, despite her werewolf genes, she seems to be accepting it easily."

I nodded him of as I feel someone tap my shoulder; I turn around and see Sam. 'Bout time the asshole decides to show his face. He asks pretending to care, "Is she alright?" "Why do you want to know?" I answered harshly.

"Because I care about her, now answer me, is _my_ Leah okay?" He asked arrogantly "Your Leah?" I spit through my teeth as I clench my hand about to punch this guy in the face for even_ acting_ like he still had a single claim to Leah.

I felt a gentle hand touch my fist and I immediately released it and heard Rachel say expertly from behind me, "She is fine they just gave her something to help her sleep, all of her vitals are stable and she should heal soon."

When satisfied with the answer they got they left and Rachel turned me around and smiled warmly, "Now, I know you're upset with him, we all are, but punching him, even if the little mother fucker deserves it, is not the best thing to do right now, right now you need to stay calm, for Leah's sake."

I looked down uncomfortably, it always surprised me how much Rachel looks like mom, acts like her, and even speaks like her, and it pisses me off because of all people to be lucky to have a great girl like her, Paul doesn't deserve her.

"I could just punch him, I wouldn't miss anything." I said as I shifted from one foot to another, defending myself.

Rachel tilted her head to the side lightly and kept look at me and raised her eyebrows, "Oh really and what if he punched back, the boys would have to get you both out of here before you phased and than Leah would be alone without you."

I rolled my eyes and mumble defeated, "Thanks Rachel." She smiled and said over her shoulder as she walks back to Paul who is sitting on the Cullen's couch, "Anytime."

I watch her until she settles herself into Paul's lap and as Paul's eyes meet mine I mouth, "Be good to her." Looking confused for a second but then understanding, he looks down and nods slightly and tightens his grip around her.

Walking back into Leah's room I notice almost everyone has cleared and it is just Sue, Seth, and Charlie left in here.

Walking over to me Charlie says, "What happened to her, I have to report something into the police station. Since she hasn't woken up long enough to tell me a story of what happened I have been assigned to interview people."

I sigh, "Charlie you can't do that, and you know you can't, if it went onto her medical record that she went suicidal it will ruin her." Charlie looks around the room nervously and added, "Than what should I do they are expecting an explanation from me."

"Just say that sense she is your step-daughter you don't want to figure it out, too personal." I said quickly before moving to Seth's side, "Has she changed?" I asked quietly.

He shrugs, "Slight tossing and turning in her dreams, nothing to big." Suddenly and involuntary shiver went down my back and Seth turns to me and says, "Cullen's are back from hunting."

"Stay with Leah please." I said to him as I walk out and see Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Jasper talking to Sam as Rosalie makes her way to the couch and turns on the TV.

I deliberately cut Sam off, smirk as I hear him walk away, and stand in front of Esme, "Hey Esme, Her vitals are all stable and she is sleeping right now, Carlisle added a little vampire venom into her to help restart her heart but she should be fine."

Jasper looked at me and a slight wave of calm comes over me as he says, "Sam feels guilty for not being here sooner and he does care, he is just weak, you shouldn't get angry at him now." Smiling humorlessly I say, "Yeah I know, and he deserves to feel guilty" Jasper nods once in agreement.

"Whose venom was it?" my eyebrows crease as I ask, "Does it matter?" and Alice says gently, "To the vampire it does."

"Oh, okay so, how do we figure that out?" I ask, praying to god it wasn't Rosalie's.

Emmett shrugs, "We should know once we walk in the room, when you change a human, it isn't something that you forget." My eyes widen, "But…Leah wasn't changed."

Emmett rolls his eyes, "It's all the same, if our venom is in there doing something, we will know, only Carlisle and Edward have ever had the feeling."

I grit my teeth, Edward knows because he changed Bella.

We all make our way to Carlisle's make-shift hospital room and I look back for a reaction at their faces…Alice shakes her head, Emmett shrugs, Esme gives a quiet, "no.", Rosalie, who decided to join us, shakes her head as well, and Jasper, smiles slightly, "me."

Alice raises her eyebrows in surprise, "You Jasper?" he nods slowly, "I'm sure."

Rosalie smirks, "Good luck." As she and Emmett leave the room, followed by Esme who goes to greet Carlisle, feeling foolish I ask, "So what does this whole "attachment" do to Leah?"

Jasper breaks his gaze at Leah and says simply, "Well, nothing really, you get sort-of a…sense of caring for the person but usually it is very subtle, and goes about un-noticed. Most vampires do not change a human unless they mean something to them anyhow."

I feel relief wash over me, if it did something freaky, Leah would never forgive me. I was the one who let Carlisle inject her with it.

Suddenly, all eyes are on Leah as she stirs in her sleep and mumbles, "Where the hell am I?"

****

3rd person POV (Switching into third persons POV for the rest of the story, much easier!)

It's bright, there are voices, Leah's head is on fire but it is nothing compared to her heart, those people who have heart burn aint got shit on her. Trying to sit up Leah asks, "Where the hell am I?"

She hears mom's voice, "Leah? Leah, are you okay? Can you hear me?" opening her eyes fully, She notice Seth, Mom, and Charlie, along with, Alice, Jasper, and…Jacob. "Yes, I am fine mom, why wouldn't I be able to hear-"

Leah remembers everything, the voicemail, the rock, _dad,_ She start to fall back onto her pillow and instantly feels a cold hand on her back helping her steady down and she notices Jasper's bony features and he asks smoothly, "Are you hungry or…thirsty"

Inching slightly away from his hand as a small tremble escapes, Leah says with a raspy voice, "Neither."

Jasper's cold hand is replaced with a, warmer than usual, hand that she recognizes all too easily and Leah instantly turns her head away from him and he asks, slightly hurt, "How do you feel?"

She roll my eyes sadistically and says a little more sarcastically than Leah originally intended, "Well if you must know, _Jacob, _My head hurts like hell, my heart burns like hell, these lights are as bright as hell, and unfortunately _I'm still in_ _hell."_

Jacob chuckles lightly, "Welcome back Leah"

Carlisle joins us and smiles as he checks Leah's monitor, "How are you doing Leah?"

How many of these idiots are going to ask me that? Leah wonders, "I, am, fine." She says and She hear Seth chuckle, "That's not what you told Jake."

Carlisle laughs lightly, and Mom asks him, "When will she be able to be home?"

Carlisle thinks a little before answering with, "That depends on her progress but then again the wolves do have a fast tendency to heal, we must also take into account the venom, we do not know yet how it will effect her and that is why I strongly recommend Leah stay here with us for a week."

Seth and Jacob ask simultaneously, "What?"

Leah's eyes widen and she says stubbornly, "There is no way I am staying _here." _And Jasper calms her down as he says, "Well none of us would recommend you going home, you don't know what my venom has done to you or your wolf so you must let us study you to make sure you won't, accidentally…hurt someone."

Leah raises her eyebrows, "Your venom?" He smiles a tiny bit, "Yes it is my venom that now flows and taints the blood in your veins, could you do us a favor and stand up?"

She blinks at him, "Why should I stand up?"

Carlisle explains with, "Sometimes it is easier to see how the venom has changed a person if they are at a standing position. For instance, we didn't know Rosalie got noticeably more beautiful until she stood and her features straightened. Things like this are why we need you to stand."

With Seth and Charlie's help and Jasper's supervision, Leah stood and everyone's eyes widened as Leah asks confused, "What?"

Leah had grown, not just an inch or two in height but her hair was now down to her lower back, her eyelashes framed her round, dark brown eyes flawlessly, her lips more plump, her tan frame more curvy, if possible. Her wolf had already made her gorgeous but the venom made her have an inhuman, perfect, and flawless beauty. Her body filled out perfectly and it seemed as though you could scan her for years and never fine a single imperfection.

Her wolf tattoo that was located on her inside right wrist was now a dark gold color and looked more elegant to the eye, less bold and manly, more…delicate, at the end of each curved and intertwined line that created her tattoo a jagged sharp, sword like end faded black to the tip, beauty in its most dangerous form. The only thing that could be seen as a shame and flaw wasn't on the outside but inside. Leah can never have kids so this, unique beauty will never become again, a tragedy.

Leah's forever perfect eyebrows crease effortlessly and she says, "What? Am I pale?"

Jacob, "No…you're….you're…."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys back with another chapter, sorry about the cliff hanger I know you guys are dying to know what Leah has become, Thank you everyone for the great reviews they fuel me to keep writing I do not own any of the original characters in this story they belong to Stephanie Meyer, but as for the children to the wolves and any other newly found character those are mine. Just those ones. ~ MoonWillow. ****R&R**** Pleeeease :D?**

"What?" Leah asked firmly her foot beginning to tap in annoyance

Seth chewed his lip for the use of the right word to describe her, "Pretty? Different, maybe, I don't know how to describe it?"

She snapped her face around to look at Carlisle, as he smiles with disbelief he mutters, "Remarkable, I haven't seen such immortal beauty sense Rosalie…" Leah turns her head as her mother walks towards her and touches Leah's face as if to see if it's real, "She looks the same but….she doesn't."

"Carlisle," Jacob speaks up, clearing his throat, "Will there be any, other changes? Did anything happen to Rosalie that you can recall?"

Carlisle lets out a breath of air, "Not that I can remember, Rosalie was also a human when she was changed so besides the basic things that come with becoming a vampire, no I can't say there was a significant difference. I must also add that we didn't know Rosalie before the change, so for us to know if her personality changed at all, well…I guess you would just have to ask her."

Leah sighs and slowly sits back down, Jasper right next to her, "Leah, are you sure you do not wish to stay here? It could be beneficial for you to stay, at least a week to see how you progress." Alice joins Jasper's persuasion, "We could give you your own room, your mother could wash your things put them in there herself so our scent would be no where near you, we would never enter the room without permission, it's only a week."

Leah rolls her eyes in annoyance, "It's not your scent I'm worried about, I've already been forced to get used to that when we were protecting the sp-Renesmee. I would just simply rather be home with my things and my brother and my life."

Seth whispers so that only the vampires and humans can hear, "Mom and Charlie's honeymoon is coming up and you know what _that_ means."

Leah's eyes widen and she says nonchalantly, "Well I guess a week wouldn't hurt."

Carlisle laughs lightly, "Alice could you get a room set for her?"

Alice, "Of course, it will take an hour or two, but yes." Alice takes Jasper's hand and they zoom upstairs as the rest of the pack files in and ask Leah the same two questions, 'How are you?' and 'Are you okay?'

Except Paul who asks, "are you a blood sucking demonic bitch now?' and 'What! Rach honestly I didn't mean it in an offensive way!'

**3 Hours later**

Leah wakes from a cat nap but leaves her eyes closed listening to the voices around her, "You have no right to stay here with her!"

"She is a part of my pack and she is _my_ beta, not yours Sam and I'll be damned to let you anywhere near her right now!" Jacob fumed

Sam whisper screams, "I haven't even seen her yet!" "And you don't deserve too!" Jacob says with a snarl.

Emily touches Sam's arm gently and says, "Let's just go, we can see her in the morning." Sam growls viciously at Jacob and whispers devilishly, "She will never be yours, imprint or no imprint, you're not good enough for her no one is and you will only hurt her."

Jacob smiles, "You're right, I would hurt her, if I was anything close to a big selfish ass like you are. But I'm not, I'm better than you are and I can fight whatever pull this imprint gives me. I won't give in like you. I'm stronger, and that is what pisses you off, that _I_ get her even though _I_ have an imprint. That _I_ get to do what you couldn't."

"You're damn right it pisses me off! She is mine! And if I had any _clue_ a single _sign_ that I could have been with her, I would have" Sam screams to Jacob and Emily gasps. Emily abruptly turns around and leaves as Sam follows her.

Leah sits up and Jacob moves to her side, "Your room is ready." Leah starts to get up but Jacob picks her up and she raises her eyebrows and smirks, "I can walk you know."

Jacob shrugs, "Just because you can doesn't mean you should." He carries her to her room which is an exact replica of her room at home and sets her on her queen sized bed.

Leah's eyes gaze the room in amazement, "She even got my jewelry holder right, the one Dad made me." Jacob chuckles, "Alice did do a great job, and the only thing she couldn't seem to replace was you're bracelet. But I went and got it for you" Jacob sets a 24k gold diamond incrusted bracelet on the jewelry holder.

Leah smiles lightly, "The one my dad gave me." Jacob sits next to her, "Why did you run from me?"

Leah turns her head back to him, "What- oh."

He looks down, "Why?"

"Because I can." Leah shrugs, and Jacob scoots closer, "Just because you _can_ doesn't mean you should." He looks back up at her, and she looks away stubbornly and Jacob sighs in frustration, "God dammit Leah! For once can't you just give me a straight answer?"

Leah looks back at him and stands up in anger, "I ran because I fucking _wanted_ too! I didn't want to kiss you!"

Jacob stands up and as their bodies brush Leah takes a few steps backwards as he whispers, "Than why did you?"

Leah looks back at him her beautiful eyes like daggers, "What?" Jacob steps closer so their bodies are once again touching and he lifts her chin up so she has to crane her neck to look at him, "I said, If you didn't _want_ to kiss me, why did you?" Jacob's breathe whisper across Leah's lips.

She glares evilly at him, "I don't know!"

Jacob sighs and leans closer to her, "I think you do know,"

"If I knew I would tell yo-" Leah's words are cut off by Jacob's passionate kiss.

Jacob kisses her harder and lifts her up so her feet are a few inches off the ground. Leah's legs wrap around his waist and he chuckles, "So…Why didn't you kiss me?" Leah smiles and says just before locking Jacob into another kiss, "Just shut up."

With Leah's legs still around him Jacob brings her to her bed and unlocks her legs from him, lays her down, and tucks her under the covers.

Leah stares up at Jacob in confusion, "What are you doing?" Jacob climbs in bed with her and snuggles her against his chest, "You need sleep."

Leah turns around and stares at him, "I'll sleep…with you."

Jacob laughs, "I'm not going anywhere, go to sleep." He leans closer and whispers, "Plus if I fucked you now, you would scream so loud they would think I was murdering you."

Leah closes her eyes and opens them again, "I have nothing to dream about."

Jacob smiles, "Oh but you do, like me kissing every inch of your skin, tasting your skin before and after I love you. Your clothes on the floor-"

Leah interrupts, "Okay, okay, please stop."

"Why?" he asks "If you ever want me to sleep now you will stop." Jacob chuckles as he pulls her into his chest and listens to her fall asleep.

**Not a long chapter but it was okay, Wow what can I say a lot of things just happened right now, I kinda rushed it all in here because I felt as though the story was starting to drag on so I added a little spice to the dish ;) You like? You don't like? I won't know unless you R&R~ MoonWillow.**


End file.
